Past the Scarlet
by TheGirlWithWords
Summary: Hinata may seem like a normal teen, but in her spare time, she is a paintball player under the allias of Scarlet. As Scarlet, she has a different attitude. Will a certain Uchiha be the one break the barrier between her two personalities? *DISCONTINUED*


**Wolfchick101:** Hey! Look at this beauty! Finally got around to rewriting it all.

**Scarlet:** You abandoned me...

**Wolfchick101:** Well I'm here now aren't I? So obviously I didn't leave you forever... Anyways, could you please do the disclaimer?

**Scarlet: **Wolfchick101 does not own Naruto. She does however own my personality and such. And may I ask why I was named after a color? *sarcasm* I can just feel the creativity there.

**Wolfchick101:** O.o I'm going to ignore that comment. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>-Hinata's POV-<p>

"….Hinata…." A soft, velvety voice entered my sub-consciousness, causing me to groan as I pushed it to the side. A faint beeping noise in the back reminded me of the task I had to complete. If I didn't do something, this bomb would explode and all of Konaha would be destroyed.

"Hinata! Come on!" I shrugged off the hasty hands shaking my shoulders. _I __know, __I __know_, I assured the hysterical citizen. I knew what I was doing. There was a deep sigh and light footsteps padded away. I snuggled deeply into my warm jacket before turning back to the wires. _Red __or __blue, __red __or __blue,_ I speculated. Hesitantly, I cut the blue, in-taking a sharp breath. Nothing happened. I was convinced I had saved the world.

That is, until a high pitched scream broke all of my certainty.

I struggled groggily from my subconscious's grip. Sunlight hit my face, dazing me further as I made out blinking red numbers reading 7:15. _Plenty __of __time_, I concluded, stirring about in attempt to turn over, once again closing my eyes on reality.

"The house is on fire!" My sister screeched, startling me enough that I fell right out of bed and onto the wood floor. I lay as my befuddled mind worked out my current situation, which was clearly no longer a time bomb scare. Connecting two and two, my mind kicked into high gear, provoking my abrupt action to jump up, stumble over my disarrayed sheets, and face plant before bolting down the stairs.

At the bottom I barreled into her petite figure and swept her off her feet before charging out of the house, screen door banging behind. I came to a halt across the street, huffing as I set her down. Our safety now recovered, I bent over to observe the bruise on my leg which was a prize awarded me by the front gate I'd plowed through.

"If I'd known you'd do that, I would've gotten Neji to just drag you out instead."

I glanced up curiously at her clipped tone to find her carefully smoothing out the wrinkles on her uniform. Confused, I turned back to the house, which was as normal as all the identical houses up the street.

The white trim was peeling slightly and the sunflower yellow had faded to a mere butternut squash color due to years of weathering. The white picket fence was slightly crooked and the uniform lawn was a little below uniform. Despite all, the cherry tree was flourishing.

Deducing no problematic signs, I turned, bewildered to Hanabi. She sighed; pursing her lips playfully and ran a hand through her flawless deep brown hair. As usual, she was elegant and alluring, so much unlike her inapt, faltering sister.

"Well, don't you want to get inside before the neighbors see you?" She questioned, arching her eyebrow. I shot an unnerved look at the chuckling neighbors out on their morning routines, the comment drawing a blank in my mind until I looked down and yelped, realizing I was still in my long sleep T-shirt.

I booked it inside, flustered and visualizing how I must've looked to them, slamming into my cousin as the front door clattered shut behind me. I must have looked rather discombobulated as he just burst out laughing, causing my eye to twitch in irritation.

"Classic. That was a pure classic Hanabi." Neji congratulated her as she breezed past me to the kitchen. She smiled angelically while Neji wiped fake tears away from the family's trademark lilac eyes.

"You better watch your back or I'll chop off all your hair in the middle of the night." I threatened, yanking his long, brown ponytail, before sticking my tongue out playfully at Hanabi and scrambling up the stairs.

"Better hurry Hinata! I'll drive you to school!" He called after me, causing me to stop suddenly as my stomach lurched unsteadily. Those words meant trouble. They meant issues.

They meant facing certain death.

Without bothering to reply, I slipped into my room and heaved a sigh, leaning against the closed door before glancing into my mirror. I made an unsuccessful attempt to flatten my disheveled bangs, staring at the strange purple tint my long hair gave off in the sunlight.

Would this year be any different from the others? I was pretty sure I was still the awkward bookworm; still the girl who hid inside baggy clothes that could fit two people in together with enough room to be comfortable; and still the girl who, unbeknownst to most of the world, had a fiery streak in her attitude.

_But this year I have a secret..._

I glanced at the still beeping alarm clock and squealed, realizing I only had ten minutes to prepare for my second* year of high school and scurried to the bathroom to get ready. Minutes later, I re-emerged, the smell of shampoo wafting from the room, the slight humidity frizzing my damp hair.

Standing before the mirror on last time I smoothed my flyaways and self-consciously tugged at the mid-thigh black skirt, wishing it was longer.

Hastening downstairs, I fastened the last buttons of my blouse and hurriedly knotted the red bow before slipping into white knee socks and black dress shoes. In the front hallway I struggled into the navy blue sweater and bustled into the kitchen.

With 3 minutes to spare I snatched up my school bag and lunch money. There was absolutely no time to accommodate my wishful thoughts of breakfast. Hanabi had left with her ride and Neji was no doubt restless to take off for school. I advanced to the door leading to the garage, paused and gave it a second thought.

"Neji? Go on without me, I'm taking my bike." I called into the musty room.

"Why? We're going to the same..."

"I know. I just... need the exercise." I interrupted, closing the door and scampering to the front porch. As I dragged my set of wheels down the steps and out the gate, I slightly regretted my impulsive decision. Although being a few minutes late was better than loosing my life. How he passed Driver's ED, I'll never know.

* * *

><p>-Sasuke's POV-<p>

"Oi Teme! Wait up!"

I sighed. It didn't take a genius to know it was a particular spiky haired boy charging up Konaha High's walkway. His boisterous voice could easily knock out elephants in Africa, not to mention pierce my eardrums. I turned, rubbing my ears I locked with Naruto's blue eyes, ablaze with verve.

"Hey Naruto, I'm just great, thanks for asking." Kiba called from my right, offering one of his famous wolfish smiles.

"I didn't ask you." Naruto clarified, punching Kiba playfully on the arm. "Excited for school?" I heaved a deep sigh in response but Kiba fluffed his brown fur-like hair and eagerly showed Naruto his red face paint.

Leaving them to their banter, I advanced up the fractured sidewalk. Before I'd even traversed but three steps, there was a flash of pink and a slim figure slammed into me. Sakura latched lethally onto my arm, threatening to cut off all circulation.

"Sakura let go." I glowered at her with foreboding onyx, daring her to refuse my wish to be left alone.

At my cold tone she jerked to a stop and peered up at me with bright emerald eyes, jutting out her bottom lip in defiance.

"But I want to be close to you." She whined, strangling my arm tighter in her python grip.

I squirmed awkwardly beneath her pleading gaze.

"Sakura please..."

"L-Look out!" A shriek rang out from the direction of the parking lot.

A bike hurtled down the path, parting the sea of people who were clamoring out of harms way. Adrenaline shot through my body as I shoved Sakura as far as I could before the bike collided with me, sending a staggering amount of pain reverberating through my bones.

Time slowed as I seized the first thing my fingers brushed. I embraced the petite figure and inhaled the sweet scent of lilacs emitting from the dark silky waterfall of hair.

My back slammed into the concrete inflicting a spasm of pain as I gasped for breath. The form in my arms quivered slightly before settling into calm stillness.

* * *

><p>-Hinata's POV-<p>

The world was motionless. I lay, encumbered by gentle warmth, my heart pounding with adrenaline. What had just happened? All I could pull from the depths of my hallowed mind was the light fragrance of tomatoes. Then as quickly as it froze, the sound of the outside rushed in along with my thought process.

I had fallen. That much I could recognize.

I slowly stretched my limbs testing their pliability, wincing as I felt a spasm of pain on my side. I sighed, relinquishing the fact that I could do nothing to stop the bruises from forming. Deeming that nothing had broken, I drew in a long breath, propped myself up on one arm, and slowly opened my eyes.

A stifled groan emitted from the "ground" below me causing me to flinch. I became aware that my hand was resting on what was, or had been, someone's face. I let out a resonated yelp and scampered as far as my battered body permitted.

"I-I'm so sorry! I don't k-know what h-happened. I-I just..." My voice trailed off and I felt my embarrassment swell and a wave of red flush over my face.

"It's fine... I'm fine." My rescuer sat up and tenderly caressed his shoulder.

I quickly relinquished any chance of eye contact and steadied myself, praying I wouldn't faint. It just had to be the guy that most of the Konaha girl population was crazy for, Sasuke Uchiha. They would tear me limb from limb if they saw...

My vision darted around to the faces in the small mob that had formed about us. The aura of mental death wishes sprouted from here to there. It had already begun and there was no stopping the avalanche of hate mail I would no doubt get soon. Panic slowly pulsated throughout my entire body.

"You're breaks are faulty. No wonder you couldn't stop."

Kiba was crouching down by my bike, spinning the pedals aimlessly; another boy not to mess with. My senses pushed into overdrive and I sprang up from my spot on the sidewalk.

"Th-thank you for y-your help!" I stuttered out and snatched my desolate bag from the ground.

"I-I'm so sorry I c-crashed into y-you." I choked out in Sasuke's direction.

I nodded at Kiba as a thanks and hastened away to the bike rack. I felt a million eyes on my back as I locked it up and darted up the steps and into the cool shade of the school. This was going to be the longest first day of my life.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<p>

*In Japan eleventh grade is the second year of high school. The school system is grade school: 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, 6. Middle school: 7, 8, 9. High school: 10, 11, and 12.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolfchick101:<strong> I think I like this story just a tad bit more than Charms. I think it's a lot more thought out. And it's set in a more Japan-like setting, where Charms is in more of an American one. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it :) Next chapter comes out next Thursday!

**Scarlet:** Feel free to review. ^^


End file.
